Two Can Play That Game
by ColdDecemberNight
Summary: Himekawa and Kanzaki are ready to settle of who being the better TKKH member now but Natsume gives them a competition to compete with each other. It's nor fighting but what will the two of them expect?


**Two Can Play That Game**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub or any of its characters . Please read and enjoy.**

" Himekawa, you duck-ass haired bastard," coughed Kanzaki as he wiped the blood from his mouth with his hand and slowly got up. " Oh? Giving up so fast?," smirked Himekawa as he wiped the blood from his nose. The cold, howling winds whistled in the afternoon and rustled the leaves of the trees. " You must be dreaming asswipe," smirked Kanzaki as he leapt up and landed a kick on Himekawas face which sent him crashing into a few trash cans, scattering the contents everywhere on the school compound. " Don't be such a cocky bastard, Himekawa. You know that I'm not a member of the TKKH for nothing," he said. " Kanzaki-kun, when did you get so melodramatic?," laughed Natsume. " Kanzaki-san go and finish him off," cheered on Shiroyama. " Damn you," muttered Himekawa and he struggled to get up as an apple core was stuck to his pompadour. Kanzaki burst out laughing. " You look more of a idiot than before with that core sticking out of your head," Kanzaki hooted.

Himekawa threw the apple core away and adjusted his shades. " We'll see who will be the one laughing now," he glared and he charged at the delinquent. Kanzaki caught a punch with ease. " Is that all you got you weakling?" Kanzaki chided. Himekawa just grinned and punched Kanzaki on the cheek with his left hand, sending the sherbert-haired delinquent reeling and crumpling onto the ground. " Better keep those words in that big, fat mouth of yours before you do anything," Himekawa replied. " Crap. I'm going to kick all the bones in your face into powder," Kanzaki growled but suddenly Natsume stepped in between the two guys. " All right, you two. That was really entertaining but I want to know why are you two fighting head on," asked Natsume curiously.

" Tsh. For a simple reason," said Kanzaki nursing his arm. " To see who is the better and stronger TKKH member once and for all," chimed in Himekawa who was gingerly stroking the side of his face. " Now, now. Isn't there an easier way to solve this problem besides killing each other? I'm sure I can find a way," said Natsume smiling. " Huh? Suggest a way then," said Kanzaki. " Go on. I'm all ears,' said Himekawa. Natsume looked thoughtfully at them and whispered something to Shiroyama who began to snicker and nod. " Shiro-chan and I have decided to make it very interesting for the two of you. The two of you will compete to ask Kunieda-senpai out on a date," said Natsume gleefully and Shiroyama struggled to contain his laughter.

The both of them nearly choked in shock and horror at this ludicrous sounding suggestion by their friend. " What? Seduce and ask the Queen out on a date?" said Himekawa in fright. " What are you trying to do huh? Send us to our graves?" said Kanzaki angrily. " Besides, why her? Aren't there any other girls? " asked Himekawa lazily. " Why is this competition about picking up a damn date with a girl anyway? What the hell would it prove?" yelled Kanzaki in frustration. " This competition will be equal since the both of you are no good at picking up girls and it will test your endurance, capability, thinking skills, mental and physical strength and last but not least, non-violent side," said Natsume.

" The reason why I chose Kunieda-senpai is because she is neutral and not bias towards any one of you and she goes for the guy who is most capable, strong and smart," continued Natsume. " Well….why the hell would I try to get a date from her? She's not my type," said Kanzaki. " Oh? You're just scared and chicken that I've got more game than you even though that's true," smirked Himekawa. Kanzaki flinched and he whirled back towards the trio. " Shut up, you arrogant bastard. Fine, I'll do it just to show you that Kanzaki Hajime is better than Himekawa Tatsuya in all things concerned," declared Kanzaki . " That's the spirit Kanzaki-san," said Shiroyama excitedly. " Well now, Kanzaki-kun, I'm so glad you didn't drop out of this wonderful event," smiled Natsume and he rubbed his hands in anticipation.

" _Kanzaki-kun and Hime-chan will have a hard time and I can conclude that none of them will succeed since Kunieda-senpai is head over heels in love with little Oga-chan" thought Natsume ._

" We shall begin…..starting now until lunch break which is an hour," said Natsume glancing at the school clock. Kanzaki glared at Himekawa who glared back and the both of them ran off to find Aoi. " Shiro-chan, sometimes Kanzaki-kun is more fun when Hime-chan and him get together, said Natsume brightly and strolled with Shiroyama to find Aoi.

" Madame Aoi, will you stop staring at that idiot," sighed Nene to Aoi. " I was not Nene-san. You must be mistaken," said Aoi blushing bright red. Chiaki smiled at her and mouthed the word "adorable". Aoi continued staring dreamily at Oga and Furuichi who were queuing up to buy some food. " Crap, I don't even know why I'm lining up here when Hilda will probably swoop down with Baby Beel's lunch and then proceed to scold the shit out of me," muttered Oga to Furuichi. " You still have to buy lunch for yourself anyway," Furuichi sighed and then it was their turn. " He is so caring and selfless taking the trouble to queue up and spend his money on food for Baby Beel," thought Aoi and she smiled at him while Nene just shook her head in disgust and diverted her attention back to her salad.

" Oi, you there…. Um….. I mean Aoi," said Kanzaki uneasily to her. " Eh? Kanzaki? " said Aoi surprised to see him at the table. " If you're looking for Hanazawa-san she didn't come to school today," said Aoi politely. Kanzaki grew purple and he controlled himself from bursting out in anger. " I'm not here to see her. I was wondering if you would like to have a Yogurty with me," said Kanzaki awkwardly and scratched his head. Nene spit out her drink in shock and Aoi dropped her fork on the floor in shock too. " Kanzaki? Are you feeling all right?" Aoi stammered in fright. " Why wouldn't I be? I just said that we should get a Yogurty that's all. So is it a yes or no?" asked Kanzaki hopedfully.

" What are you playing at, you sly weasel?" said Nene angrily and she got up and squared up to him. " Huh? What the hell is your problem you bitch," said Kanzaki annoyed. " Bitch? I can kick your ass down the street you bastard," replied Nene in fury. " Eh? Want to have a go? " warned Kanzaki. " Enough you two," said Aoi angrily and she raised her wooden sword. " Huh. Well how about that damn Yogurty now?" said Kanzaki getting bored of asking. Aoi just frowned and she glared at him. " Sorry but no. So please leave our table," said Aoi politely. Kanzaki's eyebrow twitched in anger. " Why you….," but he was dragged away by Natsume and Shiroyama before any profanities came out of his mouth. " Sorry, Kanzaki-kun but your first chance is over and now it is Hime-chan's turn," said Natsume.

" Kanzaki is an idiot and does not know how to treat a girl like Aoi," snickered Himekawa and he casually walked over to the table. " Hi, Aoi haven't much of you lately, " said Himekawa nicely. Nene rolled her eyes and she nudged Chiaki. " Hello, Himekawa it's nice to see you too," Aoi politely said and she smiled at him. " Anyway, I was wondering whether you would like to grab some ice-cream with me now," said Himekawa smirking. Aoi just winced and she thought about it. " We fellow TKKH members should get to know each other better throught this kind of stuff other than fighting," said Himekawa reasonably and Aoi agreed. " I guess you're right Himekawa," said Aoi and she got up to follow Himekawa leaving a disgruntled Nene with Chiaki trying to placate her.

" What the hell! He probably paid her," said Kanzaki in triumph. No Kanzaki-kun," said Natsume and repeated everything that Himekawa told Aoi and this made Kanzaki even madder. " That is a bunch of bullshit and you two know that," said Kanzaki in outrage and continued spying on the pompadour-haired delinquent. " Thank you for paying for my ice-cream but it was not necessary as I could have paid for my own," said Aoi to Himekawa but he just shrugged. " Its alright. Just a friendly gesture and besides. A gentleman always pays for his lady's things," smirked Himekawa and Aoi looked impressed at him. " Himekawa, who knew you had this side of you," said Aoi laughing. " I know but it's the side of me that I really need to work on," sighed Himekawa. " Let's take a walk around the school compound, shall we?" invited Himekawa. Aoi agreed and the both of them started walking around the school and talking to each other.

" That will show Kanzaki," thought Himekawa in glee but Aoi was still a bit doubtful and suspicious about Himekawa's sudden interest in her. " Himekawa, can I ask you something," asked Aoi. " Huh? Sure," replied Himekawa coolly. " Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked curiously. " What?" said Himekawa in shock. " You have got to be fucking kidding me," choked Kanzaki. " Shhh, Kanzaki-kun. It's not what you think it is,"said Natsume. " Why are you asking me that?" said Himekawa turning scarlet. " Well, I'm just asking whether you are trying to hit on me or you're just starved for some female attention," said Aoi laughing. Himekawa sizzled with annoyance and he snickered. " Well, you don't need to worry about me being deprived of female attention. I have lots of it . I'm just getting to know you," said Himekawa.

There was no reply from Aoi. " Huh? Kunieda?" said Himekawa looking around for her. He saw her talking to Oga and she was acting all soppy and undelinquent-like. " Damn that Oga, trying to deprive me of my win against that buffoon, Kanzaki," thought Himekawa angrily and he marched up to Oga and Aoi. " Hey, I thought we were hanging out," said Himekawa annoyed. " Oh, I'm really sorry about that Himekawa. I just went over to talk to Oga," Aoi blushed and she gave back Baby Beel to Oga. " You better not interfere with my business," said Himekawa sourly to Oga. Oga just looked nonchalantly at him and walked away. " Damn bastard," muttered Himekawa under his breath. Aoi heard this and she looked annoyed at him.

" I don't appreciate you calling Oga that," she said angrily. " Well he is one so don't blame me," said Himekawa. Aoi just shook her head. " Well, it's been nice Himekawa but I better get back to Nene-san and Chiaki," said Aoi and she turned. " Wait, wait! I really apologize for my behaviour towards Oga. Let me make it up to you, say dinner tonight," said Himekawa smoothly. Kanzaki clenched his fist and bopped Shiroyama on the head. " Kanzaki-kun, there may be a chance of you losing now," said Natsume excitedly. Aoi just rubbed hr head. " I have to decline your offer. Thanks Himekawa but not interested," Aoi said and she walked away.

Himekawa cursed and he trudged back to Natsume. " Too bad," laughed Kanzaki and he jumped out of the bush. " My last chance thought Kanzaki as he looked at the clock which read half an hour to lunch break. He walked around the whole school looking for Aoi but he saw Tojo talking to her. " No way," muttered Kanzaki and walked up to them. " Thanks," said Tojo to Aoi and walked away whistling. " What was that all about?" asked Kanzaki. " Oh, Kanzaki. I was just giving him the address of another food stall who was looking for a part time chef," said Aoi. " About just now,in the canteen. I'm sorry," the words were painful for Kanzaki to say as he hardly said it at all.

" It's all right, Kanzaki. Nene-san was a bit touchy too," agreed Aoi. " So, forget the Yogurty thing that I said earlier. It was just a joke," said Kanzaki wondering what he should do next. Aoi gave him a radiant smile that even made his malice grin soften. " he's a good actor, I'll give him that," scoffed Himekawa.

" _All right, I've put myself in a crappy, ass of a spot and I don't know how the hell I can get a date with her. If I won, I would have to go out with her but I would still get the satisfaction of beating that four-eyed cockroach," thought Kanzaki._

" Well, see you then, Kanzaki," said Aoi and she turned to walk away but Kanzaki ran up to her. " Wait, Aoi. I never got to thank you for uh….helping us beat The 6 holy Knights in that volleyball match last month," said Kanzaki smiling to himself. " Oh, you don't need to thank me. Without you too, we would have lost so everyone was equally important to the team," said Aoi modestly. " Damn," thought Kanzaki in frustration.

" Screw this," said Kanzaki aloud in anger. Natsume and Shiroyama looked worried that he might blow the whole charade but Kanzaki had other ideas. " You can have that bastard Oga anyway. This whole thing is tiring and I haven't had a Yogurty in ages." Aoi looked confused and she put her hand on his shoulder. " Kanzaki, is it about Hanazawa-san?" Aoi asked gently. Kanzaki got more incensed and he shook her hand off like a wet dog shaking the water of its fur. " Why does everybody keep on thinking I have a damn thing with that crazy bitch," yelled Kanzaki. Aoi looked offended at him. " Fine then. I was just asking about your interests. Seems to me that you're just a selfish, arrogant and rude idiot," said Aoi. " Women, go figure," muttered Kanzaki and he knew that he had really shot himself in the foot now.

" Whatever. If four-eyes over here can win it, then good for him," said Kanzaki to Natsume. Himekawa looked triumphant. " You couldn't hack it ,eh ?" laughed Himekawa and he went to Aoi. " My last chance now so I better not screw it up," thought Himekawa to himself. " Aoi-chan," greeted Himekawa to her but she just ignored him completely. " What? No greeting for me?" smirked Himekawa. " Just go away, Himekawa," said Aoi grumpily. " If you're still pissed because of that Yogurty freak, don't be," she said.

" What the hell did he just call me?" said Kanzaki in rage but Shiroyama restrained him. " The final round and let's see whether Hime-chan is better than you, Kanzaki-kun," said Natsume from the bush.

" Aoi-chan, I should treat you to some nice sushi at this sushi bar near my apartment," said Himekawa. " No thanks," said Aoi as she continued staring at Oga. "Why do you want to go out with me so much?" asked Aoi suddenly. " Well, you are pretty and you're a good friend of mine," replied the delinquent simply. " That's not good enough and I told you that I'm not interested," she said. Himekawa groaned. " Alright, Himekawa why is this date so important to you?" Aoi asked curiously. Himekawa adjusted his shades and he straightened his shirt.

Himekawa's light bulb suddenly lit up and he clenched his fists in determintation. " To help you get Oga's attention and hopefully knock some sense into him," said Himekawa coolly. Aoi blushed bright pink and she bit her lip. Himekawa chuckled to himself and continued. " He's a dumbass when it comes to these things but I'm sure deep down he likes you. I pity you that you try hard to get his attention but never succeed. You're the only girl he is relatively close to besides that blonde bombshell wife of his and I often see you carrying that baby of his," Himekawa said.

" Really?" Aoi said hopefully. " When he sees you alone, he takes you for granted knowing that you will like him and nobody else but then…along comes me, Himekawa Tatsuya, the coolest delinquent in town going out with Ishiyama's Queen. Hell yeah he will start to feel some jealousy and he'll think twice about making a move on you," Himekawa explained.

Natsume nodded in approval and turned to Kanzaki with a big smile. " Looks like Hime-chan has almost nailed it," said Natsume. " Never mind Kanzaki-san, you still have that Yuka Hanazawa," said Shiroyama. Kanzaki kicked Shiroyama in the stomach for saying that.

" Well…you have a point there Himekawa but why tonight?" asked Aoi. " That's because I happen to know that Oga picked up two sushi bar coupons on the street this morning, " said Himekawa. Aoi envisioned an enraged Oga storming to their table and sending Himekawa flying and confessing his feelings to her. Aoi was unsure it would work but she wanted to give it a go anyway. " Alright Himekawa, I'll go out on a date with you tonight," she smiled and she gave him her address. " I'll see you tonight Aoi and I'll make sure that Oga finally notices you," promised Himekawa and he puffed out his chest and walked back to Natsume. " I won fair and square and Kanzaki, I'm better than you," smirked Himekawa but Kanzaki just sniffed with contempt. " Well done, Hime-chan but I hope that you're fake promise won't upset her too much," laughed Natsume.

" Natsume, the rules said that we are not allowed to tell this competition to anyone involved right?" asked Kanzaki. " Correct, Kanzaki-san. Why?" asked Natsume puzzled. " Never mind me," said Kanzaki and he rushed off to buy a packet of Yogurty. He got a blackboard marker and scrawled a message on the packet.

" _**To Himekawa. Congrats on being the stronger TKKH member by beating me to a date with Kunieda,"**_

_**Kanzaki**_

Kanzaki smirked and he purposely left it at Tojo's table as he knew Tojo worked as a part-time chef at the sushi bar.

Tojo came into the classroom to get his bag and he saw the packet of Yogurty sitting on his table. " Whose…" as he picked it up and looked at the writing. His eyes widened and he smirked and drank the Yogurty. " This job has its other perks," laughed Tojo and he went to the sushi bar to begin his shift.

Himekawa picked Aoi up from her house and they went to the sushi bar. " Who knew that free sushi coupons fell from the sky," said Oga as he crammed a few Unnagi Rolls into his mouth at once. " Yeah, it seems you are making the most of it," said furuichi embarrassed by Oga's table manners. Baby Beel was busy flinging the wasabe onto Oga's face and food. " Shit!" screamed Oga as his mouth began to feel the burning sensation if the wasabe Baby Beel threw into his food.

Aoi saw the commotion and she laughed at how Oga could make eating sushi so comical. Himekawa waved over to Oga and Oga looked blankly at him. " It's Himekawa and he is on a date with…..Kunieda!" screamed Furuichi in envy and shock. Oga gave a small nod to Kunieda and continued stuffing his face with food. Aoi blushed and Himekawa began tucking into his sushi. Oga began to look at Aoi more frequent and he wondered why she would be having dinner with the pompadour-haired delinquent out of the blue. " She must have the hots for him," shrugged Oga and he gave a big grin towards her which she smiled back. " It's working Himekawa," Aoi said excitedly but Himekawa just gave a tepid nod.

" Himekawa," said Tojo coming from the kitchen with his order. " Congrats," winked Tojo. " For what Tojo?" Aoi asked surprised. A horrible thought struck Himekawa and he shook his head vigorously in desperation but Tojo didn't understand him. " He beat Kanzaki as the stronger TKKH member in a competition to see who could score a date with you first," said Tojo. Himekawa looked sheepish and inched away from Aoi. " you've certainly got a way with the ladies," laughed Tojo and he went back inside the kitchen knowing that Aoi would probably pay Himekawa back for his troubles.

" You filthy, lying, cannoving bastard," she raged and she began beating Himekawa up bare handed. " That was a good meal, eh Baby Beel? Said Oga as he got up to leave and he saw Aoi beating Himekawa up on the ground. " She sure has a funny way of expressing her like for him," said Oga as he and furuichi exited the restaurant. " So all that stuff about Oga was crap? And I believed you? I don't know who is stupider me or you?" Aoi yelled and she stormed out of the sushi bar leaving a bruised and battered Himekawa on the ground. ' How…how… did Tojo know about this?" croaked Himekawa and it suddenly dawned on him who else would want this cruelty to bestow him. " Kanzaki," Himekawa groaned and he slowly limped all the way back to his apartment.

" How was your date?" said Kanzaki innocently as he saw a bandaged up Himekawa entering the school compound. " You sore loser and you bastard," raged Himekawa. " Telling the people involved is not allowed so it makes you a dirty player," he said. " Wrong, four-eyes. Tojo isn't involved at all and I didn't tell him. He just happened to found out," shrugged Kanzaki. " Look inside the dustbin," grinned Kanzaki. Himekawa looked inside and he fished out the empty packet of Yogurty and read the note and Himekawa's face grew purple. " I meant to give it to you but you weren't there so I placed it on your table. Wait…I THINK…it was your table," said Kanzaki pretending that he didn't knew where Himekawa's table saw. " Sly bastard," coughed Himekawa. Natsume and Shiroyama came over and were shocked to see Himekawa's condition. Kanzaki poudly informed them the whole story and Natsume sniggered while Shiroyama applauded Kanzaki's plan.

" You may have proven that you are the better TKKH member in certain aspects, Himekawa but don't forget that I'm always one step ahead of you. It is even in the name TKKH. " K" for Kanzaki which is the third letter and " H" for Himekawa which is the last letter for the last and clueless member," chortled Kanzaki and Natsume and Shiroyama couldn't help but crack up as well.

" Arrogant piece of shit. I'll do you in real good next time," yelled Himekawa in frustration but Kanzaki turned a deaf ear. " Natsume, give us more competitions that we can compete to find out who is the stronger and smarter TKKH member as soon as he is healed. I want to see him get played out like a real dumbass again," laughed Kanzaki. " Certainly, Kanzaki-san. What say you, Hime-chan?" asked Natsume. Himekawa smirked and he grinned. " Fine by me but prepared to go from hero to zero, sly bastard, " grinned Himekawa. " Get ready for round 2 which I promise will be even more interesting," smiled Natsume to them.

**A/N. Kanzaki and Himekawa are two of my favorite character from Beelzebub so I thought I should do a little story about them. Please review and don't forget to keep the comments coming. More ideas heading this way. :D**


End file.
